The present invention relates generally to firearm accessory holders and, more particularly, to ammunition clip holders that are worn on a waist belt.
Persons authorized to carry handguns commonly carry extra ammunition in a readily accessible carrier or pouch on their waist belt. For many years, holster makers have devised and manufactured many types of ammunition carriers for this purpose. Some of these items include pistol magazine carriers, revolver ammunition dump pouches, and what are commonly known as speed loader carriers.
Pistol magazines allow individual cartridges to be contained as a unit for rapid loading. Revolver users are afforded a similar convenience by grouping individual cartridges for their handguns into devices such as full-moon clips and various speed loading devices. The full-moon clip used by some revolvers is a circular shaped flat spring steel device with notches in its outer circumference, which accept and hold from five (5) to eight (8) cartridges in a circular pattern so they can easily be loaded simultaneously into the open cylinder of a revolver.
While revolvers designed to use full-moon clips have become more popular for competition and concealed carry by law enforcement officers and others who are legally authorized to do so, little attention has been given to design a full-moon clip carrier. Specifically, there is a need for a full-moon clip carrier, which simultaneously allows for secure carry and rapid access to the ammunition.
A carrier for carrying a spare ammunition clip on a waist belt is provided including a carrier body that may be folded back on itself to encircle the spare ammunition clip, a belt loop to secure the carrier to a waist belt, a central shaft for securing the spare ammunition clip within the carrier, and at least one snap or other fastener such as a hook and loop system (e.g. the VELCRO(trademark) system) for closing the carrier body around the spare ammunition clip. The carrier body and belt loop may be made of leather or another material normally used in the manufacture of handgun holsters and accessories. The central shaft may be made from rubber washers or other elastic material so that a diameter of the shaft can be adjusted by turning a retention screw.